


Retribution

by assphixiate



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cameras, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Gang Rape, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rape, Recording, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Suicidal Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/pseuds/assphixiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three prison guards have their way with Slaine Troyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

The first time it happened was on a chilly midnight. Strong hands seemed to slink out of the darkness to grab hold of him, suddenly tearing him from sleep. They wrapped violently around his jaw, cupping his mouth so he couldn't scream. When he was ripped from beneath the sheets and out of the bed onto the cold concrete, he didn't struggle. He was frightened and wide-eyed, but instinct knew he couldn't fight it. Not in this birdcage, not against those muscles.  
  
The person dragged him across the floor and away from his bed, his heels scraping the floor as he tried to balance himself. His attacker stopped when he reached the far wall, his palm still pressed over his lips as he gripped his neck with his other hand. His chest heaved and his heart hammered in his chest. He leaned against the larger body, disoriented. He'd processed he was still in cell, that is was late and he could hardly see. He squinted and he could barely make out two other figures in the shadows. One was quite tall, while the other looked shorter than himself.

"You'd better not make a sound," commanded one of the faceless men, the taller one. He stepped closer to where he and his captor stood. "If you do, this will just end badly for all of us, but especially for you."

Slaine swallowed hard. He could feel himself shaking, but he knew he wouldn't yell. These men were UFE soldiers. They were guards. He was sure of it, so it wasn't like anyone would be running to save him anyway. He understood his vulnerability. If he cried for help, they could easily stage a scene in which he was the perpetrator. He tried to nod his head and the man holding him from behind slowly removed his hand from his face so he could do so.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the tall man crept closer, he could make out some familiar features. He recognized this man as someone who ocassionally escorted him to a surveillance room to meet with Kaizuka Inaho. He was older, with dark hair and sharp eyes.

"You'll do as we say, Troyard," he said with a sneer. The back of his hand gently caressed Slaine's cheekbone. His stomach lurched. The man twisted his body towards the smaller figure still standing near the iron gate of his cell. "Come here and undress him."

His greatest fears confirmed, Slaine began to squirm violently against the muscular man's grip. His hand only constricted more tightly around his throat, his other digging into his shoulder. He tried to leverage his legs so he could unbalance his subjugator, but the other held firm. The smallest man moved towards him almost timidly and Slaine kicked his legs out. He landed a blow on the man's thigh and caused him to stumble backwards with a surprised grunt, but then the tallest approached him and backhanded him across the face. The stung made tears prick the corners of his eyes.

Thin fingers grapped his chin and forced his gaze upwards to meet the officer's. He leaned in close, his hot breath spilling across Slaine's skin as he spoke. "Keep struggling and we'll make this excrutiating for you."

Slaine grit his teeth and dropped his eyes with dismay. The smallest man seemed to recover and had stumbled back over. He clumsily, almost nervously, began to lift Slaine's shirt as the man behind him gripped his wrists and helped him maneuver it over his arms. Slaine could feel his entire body shake; he probably would have collapsed if he wasn't being forcefully held up.

"Are you sure this is alright?" the small one asked when he threw the shirt to the side.

"Just shut up and do as you're told," replied the tall one.

"He's Kaizuka's bitch," interjected the brawny man behind him. "He'd kill us if he found out."

"Then he won't find out. Isn't that right, Troyard?" hissed the tall man with contempt and frustration. Slaine didn't respond. "It's not right that Kaizuka gets you all to himself."  
  
He had no idea what he was talking about or what he thought happened when Kaizuka Inaho came to visit him. They hardly talked, much less anything more. If anything, his former nemesis probably viewed him with contempt. 

The tallest man slithered over to him as the short one began to tug his pants off. His rough brushed across Slaine's chest, tracing the angry lines of his scars almost gently. "You have a lot of scars," the man cooed, his neck stretching so he was whispering into Slaine's ear with heavy breath. "But I promise I won't hurt you if you're good."

The jittery man had finally gotten both his pant legs free of his ankles and tossed his bottoms aside as well. Slaine glanced down and noticed he seemed much younger than the other two, perhaps around his age. His fearful eyes were almost begging him for help, appealing to whatever mercy he may have, but the other man glanced away the moment their eyes met.

The tall man continued to caress him, his hands trailing across his torso, tracing circles around his nipples. He was already tense and shivering from the cold, so they were taut before the man began touching him. He teased the sensitive flesh, pinching one of his nipples between his fingers. Slaine bit down on his lip to stifle his yelp. His arms were twisted behind his back by the first man and he felt totally exposed.

"Why?" he managed to whisper, his voice cracking the moment it reached the air. His throat felt tight as he held back the urge to cry. He thought he'd escaped this life.  
The guard pressed his body close to his and Slaine could feel the man's erection through his pants. The man craned his neck downward so his lips could brush across Slaine's neck, puffs of hot air causing the hair on the back of Slaine's neck to stand on end. His naked body was sandwiched in between the two officers while the third fidgeted nervously as he watched. 

"Because you always look like you want to be fucked," the man said with a throaty growl before scraping his teeth across his collar bone. After squeezing his nipples to the point of bruising, his rough hands dipped down to clutch Slaine's flaccid cock. Slaine tried to recoil but the solid body behind him kept him in place. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the hungry expression in front of him as he was violently groped. He could feel that the man behind him was also growing hard, his dick digging into the small of Slaine's back.

The man was steadily pumping his soft cock, but it just felt painful. He seemed to get frustrated with him after a while, because he turned to bark at the third man to "Get over here and stop being useless!"

The man shuffled in place a bit before nervously approaching the three of them. He looked at Slaine for a split second, as if with pity, but Slaine could see the tenting in his trousers that proved he was also aroused from watching. He knew there was nothing he could do or say to stop this now. He'd had enough experience with men like these to know their dicks couldn't be disuaded by his tears or his pleading.

"Prep him for me."

"I'm sorry... I forgot the lubricant..."

"What about condoms?" interjected the man behind him.

"N-No? I didn't think I needed to."

"What if this slut has something?" He sounded angry and Slaine flinched at the slur. He hoped the taller man didn't notice the twinge that shot down to his groin, his dick hardening slightly, but the way he tilted his head and grinned at him said he did.

"I peaked at his medical records. He's clean," he assured the muscular one. "And you, _make_ some lube."

"How exactly...?"

"Cum, you fucking idiot."

The younger man's puzzled face seemed to illuminate with understanding and he nodded his head slightly. The taller man finally stepped away from him, as if presenting his naked body to the younger one as some kind of prize. "Just don't fuck him yet," he ordered, motioning to the guard holding him. He dragged him across the floor again before forcibly pushing him over the edge of his bed. He wrestled helplessly against his grip, but he just smashed his head hard into the mattress, making it difficult for him to breathe.  
  
One of them must have removed their belt, because a long strip was being roped around his wrists. They pulled it tight, the edges of the leather biting into his skin. Then he heard the sound of a zipper and his heart sank. This really was going to happen.

"Please," he urged quietly when he felt the younger man's legs against the back of his thighs. "Please stop." 

The hands that touched his back were gentle, delicate, unlike the other officer's brusque fondling. Fingertips traced tender lines over the raised gashes on his back. The gentleness was somehow worse than the manhandling from before. It was the gentleness that coaxed forth the tears he'd been holding back. He cried silently, his body shaking with the effort to restrain his sobs. The man leaned over him to smooth his hair, as if consoling him, as he pressed the base of his erection into his ass. 

The man began to slowly push the underside of his cock between Slaine's ass cheeks. He'd pulled his hand away from where it had rested on his head so he could tightly grip his ass with each hand, pushing both cheeks together on either side of his dick. Slaine could feel the precum dripping from the man's dick begin to wet his entrance as he rythmically dry humped him. The sheets beneath him were wet with tears and his own precum as his cock stiffened.

Slaine resented himself, as he always did, for his body's reactions. He felt a nauseating sense of shame the moment arousal started to kick in. He didn't understand why he could never control his own reactions and concluded that, on some level, it was his fault, he must have wanted this, that he was a sick individual. During his experience on the landing castles, he had grown accustomed to snide remarks, inappropriate touches, and painful punishments. When his body began reacting to them with lust instead of simply hate and fear, he knew something was wrong with him. He despised himself, his sexuality, sex in general. So why did he enjoy it too?

He remained completely still until the man finished. Right as he was about to cum, the man pressed the head of his cock to Slaine's entrance, allowing his hot semen to coat his asshole. The man's fingers pulled at his skin so some of it would seep inside as well. Much of it seemed to drip down his balls and onto the bed. He laid there motionless, wanting to disappear and feeling dead inside.

He wasn't allowed this peace for long when the tall, older man came over and gripped his arm, pulling him up from his face-down position on the bed. He let out a ridiculing chuckle when he caught sight of Slaine's rock hard dick. "So hot cum is what it takes to get you excited?" he jeered as he pushed him onto the floor.

Slaine landed hard on his shoulder. He grimaced, but righted himself as he attempted to crawl across the floor, away from the men, his hands still bound behind his back. He could hear the two older men chuckle above above him at his miserable display. The young man was sitting on the bed, rezipping his pants and looking rather despondent. He didn't know why he bothered. Maybe he felt like he had to fight or he truly was enjoying this.

The tall guard once again grabbed him, pulling him up by the wrists and forcing him onto his knees. The man also got down on his knees, and he could hear his pants drop to the floor. "Don't," he begged, knowing it was futile. 

"Don't talk back to me, slut." Fingers weaved into his hair and violently pulled his head back so he was forced to stare up at the man about to rape him. "You want this more than I do."

The man pressed the head of his cock against Slaine's wet asshole, his legs forcing his thighs apart. He was taking great pleasure in circling the head teasingly around his entrance, as if taunting him, saying 'I'm going to fuck you and there's nothing you can do about it.' This man wanted to drag out the torture for as long as he could.

The more muscular man seemed much less patient. His arms were folded as he watched the scene, zealously tapping his foot. "If you aren't going to do it, I will," he complained, but Slaine could already feel the man pushing slowly inside of him. He whimpered and tugged weakly at his arms, but the man was already fulled sheathed inside.

"It's so hot and tight," the guard groaned and Slaine could taste bile in the back of his throat. He grappled Slaine's hips to pull him as close as possible, to push as deeply as he could inside of him. He dropped his head, letting it loll lifelessly towards the floor, trying to focus on anything else but the most personal intrusion inside of him.

The man began to move, his fingernails digging into his waist as he pulled out inch by inch and then slammed back in. Slaine let out a strangled cry at the mix of pain and pleasure that welled up inside of him. He wished there was some way his mind could leave his body, just until this was over, just long enough he didn't have to live through the trauma and the manipulation. His aching cock reminded him immediately that such thoughts were fruitless. His entire life, his body has been nothing more than a receptacle for lascivious men to shove their dicks in.

The sturdy guard was still restless and eager to join in. He unfolded his arms and had begun to remove his own pants, kicking them off onto the floor to join the many other discarded garments. "I'm done waiting," he stated, voice gruff. He stepped closer to Slaine and pulled his head up by his hair. He hissed between his teeth and tried to tug himself away, all the while being rammed in the ass from behind.

The man smirked down at him, a look of pure antagonism. "Open your pretty mouth," he commanded, his thumb forcing it's way past Slaine's lips. Slaine bit down on it, but the man didn't pull away; instead he dug his nail into his gums. He dug in hard enough to make him scream, but just as he'd opened his mouth to do so he forced his dick inside. It was girthy enough he had a hard time biting down. It almost felt like the corners of his mouth might tear.

The man let out a long, heavy sigh as he forced Slaine's head all the way down on his length. He began to gag, but the man wouldn't let up. "It feels better than I fucking imagined."

He heard the man behind him laugh and felt him grab his forearms. He used them as leverage with each steady thrust, rocking his body back and forth between the cock in his mouth and the one in his ass. Fingers tangled in his hair and pulled violently. The angle in which the officer's dick pumped in and out of him was beginning to send waves of pleasure through his body, but his moans were choked by the member in his mouth. He could feel the drool beginning to drip from his lips as the man's cock pushed in and out of his throat, becoming coated in saliva.

He'd forgotten about the younger third guard until he saw a flash from the corner of his eye. He tried to turn his head to see what is was, but it was useless. The other men managed to verify his panic.

"Hey, don't you dare get my face in any pictures!" The man seemed to take his annoyance out on Slaine, because his thrusts were becoming more violent and erratic. His body tensed with pleasure, his cock twitching, dripping, ready for release. 

He was beginning to feel disoriented. It was hard to breathe and his mind was beginning to slip into a haze. The occasional flashes of light blinded his vision as the youngest man moved around, jerking himself off and taking photos from different perspectives. He was frightened and disgusted, but somehow turned on by the idea of his assault being recorded, to be looked at and masturbated to later.

The man behind him leaned closer to his backside so he could reach around and grab Slaine's cock. He squeezed it roughly, tightly, as he started to pump him in time with their thrusts. He wondered briefly why. Why should he care if Slaine was enjoying it? But then he realized his involuntary enjoyment was still part of the abuse.

"You really like this, you fucking slut."

He couldn't deny it wasn't true. Hot tears spilled from his eyes as he arched his back towards the hand sliding up and down his cock nd came with a strangled scream. His semen coated the other's palm, who proceeded to wipe it on his ass. He dug his sticky fingers into Slaine's flesh and dragged them down his back, his nails catching on his scars and eliciting a painful lurch. A few more hard thrusts and the man also came, filling Slaine's insides with cum. 

The other continued to thrust into his raw throat even as the man behind him was pulling out. The sticky mess dribbled down Slaine's thighs and onto the floor. As if at the site of him, ruined and dripping with cum, the burly man came into his mouth. He held Slaine's head in place as he emptied every last drop, holding him there even as he struggled against his grip, forcing him to swallow. When he was satisfied he pushed Slaine away carelessly and he fell, limply, backwards and onto his shins. He dug his nails into his palms and tried to hold back more tears, disgrace and indignity weighing him down. 

The youngest guard took another photo of him, covered in bodily fluids and crying silently. He didn't even react.

"You're still hard," remarked the tall man to the one holding the phone. "Go ahead and fuck him, you earned it."

Slaine didn't think he could take another round. He could feel what little spirit he had breaking at the thought of being put through the torture again. Yet any pity that young man had once had for him was now gone and replaced with carnal desire. He put his phone away and pushed him down onto his back, pinning him by his neck. His hands were still tied uncomfortably behind him, being crushed by the weight of his own body. 

The man forced his thighs apart and plunged into him hastily, his dick gliding inside his wet entrance easily. Slaine's body was exhausted and overly sensitive after coming, so when the man started rubbing his hands up and down his already bruised toros and tugging at his softened cock, it only hurt. He squirmed, twisted, and writhed. Nothing felt good and it wasn't long before the man had cum inside of him anyway.

"You know, it will be a while before the morning shift comes in. We still have a few hours."

So they continued to torture him until dawn. When they were finally sated, they left him laying in a puddle of cooling bodily fluids. As they were all getting dressed, the tall one came over and nudged his side with his boot. 

"This shit needs to get cleaned up," he ordered. "Start licking."

When Slaine didn't move, he leaned down and shoved his face against the floor, against the half-dried cum that stained it. Slaine also knew if the mess remained someone would suspect misconduct, but his fear was what would happen to him if they found out. With little shame left in him after being fucked for hours on end, he began to lick up the semen pooled on the filthy floor.

"Like a fucking dog," the muscular man laughed. 

They all watched as he was forced to clean up his mess, towel himself off, and give them his sheets and old clothes. When they finally redressed him and left, he rushed to the small cubicle with the toilet and began to dry heave. He willed himself to throw up all the cum he was forced to swallow, shoving his fingers down his throat until he could only vomit stomach acid.

He cried until he fell asleep curled up on the concrete floor next to the toilet.

He found himself wishing once more Kaizuka Inaho had shot him in the head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Slaine. I always fantasize about non-con of you.


End file.
